Polaris
by SpringFallionLettuce
Summary: He really didn't have much to live for. He protected the kid witch from harm- that was about it. What the nomad samurai Mifune wanted- no, needed- was a guide. The one star in the sky that never moved, always guiding weary travelers back home. Polaris, he recalled it being known as. The North Star. [MifunexOC] [?xOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction! I'm super excited, even though it's been months since I wrote this and forgot about it. This is kind of a collab between KittyIchigo1 and I. She writes really good stories, so check out her profile!**

**This will be primarily MifunexOC along with some [notgonnarevealcuzI'majerklikethat]xOC, but there will be hints if not major shoves of SoMa, TsuStar, and SteinMarie, along with others that I have yet to decide on. So yeah.**

**On with the story~**

"Alright, three back-flips across the mat then run around and go to the back of the line! Any questions?" Nygus shouted from her place next to a blue gymnastics mat. Actually, several mats connected by Velcro, but that was beside the point.

North watched from the sidelines, her navy blue ponytail hanging over her left shoulder. Her grey eyes closed and opened again in a fraction of a second, not wasting time to blink slowly as she watched 'her' class struggle to follow Nygus' commands.

19 and a teaching assistant at the DWMA, North usually spent her days like this. She helped set up the mats and other supplies, then sat back and watched the show.

After a while, she listened to the bell ring and watched the N.O.T. students make a run for it out the gym door, snickering. Nygus walked up to her, her arms crossed.

"Am I really that horrible a person to be around?" she asked. North turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"You shout at them a lot, and you can act pretty scary," the younger teacher explained, then smirked. "Of course, I'm sure Sid wouldn't mind you shouting," North cooed through soft snickers. "I bet he'd enjoy it very much if you shouted for him..."

Nygus' eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "Don't be ridiculous! We're weapon and meister. Partners, nothing more."

North nodded, though it was obvious she didn't believe her mentor. "Mhm, sure. Keep telling yourself that," she muttered and got up.

"I'm meeting BlackStar, Tsubaki and Belle at the mission board. See ya later, Nygus," the brunette explained over her shoulder as she shrugged on her backpack. Nygus nodded, focusing on rolling up the mats. That was usually North's job, but she had to leave for her little meeting early in order to not be late and test BlackStar's lack of patience.

As she jogged down the halls, North noticed several children giving her odd looks. She blushed, remembering that she hadn't changed out of her Physical Education uniform yet.

At the moment, she was wearing her navy blue hair in a thick ponytail that fell down around her lower back, far past her shoulders. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled, slightly less lively than that of her brother's. She wore a plain white t-shirt and dark blue gym shorts, which showed off a lot of leg, but nothing she wasn't used to, since her usual clothing showed a lot of the chest area.

"Finally!"

The exasperation in BlackStar's voice snapped North back into reality, and she stopped next to her younger weapon and the other pair meeting with them.

"Hey little bro," she greeted, meeting BlackStar's fist with her own. That's right. She was BlackStar's older sister, NorthStar.

"Hey North!" Belle, her weapon partner exclaimed and hugged her arm affectionately. The younger girl was in BlackStar's class, and the only downside was that the two didn't see each other during school except for P.E.

Her weapon partner was fairly short with gold hair that reached an inch above her shoulders and somewhat uneven bangs. Her bright blue eyes shined with innocence and calm. However, her personality was much more mature than she usually let on.

Belle wore a cute yellow, sleeveless top with Death's mask on the front, held up by a red ring around her neck. She wore regular sneakers with no laces, finishing the look, which allowed her to easily bounce off of her heels as she spoke. "North, can you do us a big favor?" she asked sweetly.

Naturally, North was immediately suspicious.

"Ok, what the hell do you want?" she snapped, looking at BlackStar's glum face, and immediately chose to comply, whatever it was, just to spite him. Tsubaki was silent, choosing to look at the mission's board instead.

"BlackStar and Tsubaki haven't collected a single soul! I wanted to go with them to see how BlackStar messes it up every time, and Tsubaki said ok, but your stupid brother won't let us!" Belle whimpered, using her famous puppy-eyes.

North's eyes narrowed and her left twitched subtly in irritation at not Belle, not her brother, but of the entire situation. It was a freaking... not Friday. Great, now she felt like crying.

And she knew just who to take it out on.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" BlackStar shouted, rubbing the cheek she had just nonchalantly punched.

"We're totally going with you. Tsubaki deserves better," North replied, then turned to the mission board, where Tsubaki was eyeing a certain mission. "What's that one, Tsu'?"

"The DWMA was tipped off about a crime lord meeting. It seems difficult, but BlackStar never likes taking the easier ones," the shadow weapon explained quietly.

"OW! Stop hitting me!" BlackStar shouted again in protest, now rubbing the back of his head. North had her eyes closed, a tick mark visible on her head.

"Know your limits, hotshot."

"Whatever..."

Belle cleared her throat, reading the mission slip from next to Tsubaki. "So, we doing this or not?"

"Patience, Belle. We're only intervening if BlackStar messes up," her meister chastised, then paused in thought. "Again," she added wisely.

"Hey!"

~-{POLARIS}-~

North had to resist the urge to slam her head into the wall from the absolute stupidity of her younger brother.

The little group was currently traveling through the dark, dank alley towards their destination, and North turned her head up towards the creepy moon that had put her to sleep so many nights before. She smiled fondly at her memories, and continued to face forward, bringing herself back to reality due to the loud boasting of Black Star.

She sighed and used her hand to smack Black Star upside his head, the 'small' force that she was used to instead sent him stumbling and sporting a hand-print in his light blue hair.

"HEY!"

"Shut up, you idiot. We're trying to sneak up on them, not throw them a party."

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, PEASANT-"

It was now Belle's turn and she kicked the idiot in the same place where her meister slapped it.

Tsubaki smiled nervously, attempting to calm everyone down- bless her. "It's ok, guys. We're almost there, and BlackStar isn't being _that _loud..."

She trailed off upon seeing the other pair's skeptical looks, as if to say 'Get a bigger spoon if you're going to shovel it that big.' Tsubaki simply sighed and continued walking, defeated.

About 15 minutes later, North and Belle watched eagerly from the sidelines as Black Star whispered the rules of an assassin under his breath. North was surprised at his concentration and his form. He wasn't slouching nor yelling...

Maybe he was serious about this after a-

"YAHOO! WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY! THE NAME'S BLACK STAR! THAT'S ME! WITH A CAPITAL M. I'M THE ONLY ONE BIG ENOUGH TO CAPITALIZE ME! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! I AM-" BlackStar was cut off when he was tackled by about 50 different famous warlords. North face-palmed and dragged her hand down her face, as if wiping off a stain by dramatically whipping her hand out, shaking it stance. Nope, same BlackStar. Not kidnapped and replaced by a clone. What a shame.

"Belle, transform," she ordered, and Belle nodded, barely containing her laughter as she materialized into a double-bladed battle-axe and landed in her meister's hand.

North jumped down dramatically from the vents she had hidden in, and jumped on the table. Black Star was wounded greatly, but she rolled her eyes, knowing that he would snap out of it and fight later.

Although...it did get a bit boring around school...

She smirked at the surprised faces of the men eating souls and her heart went out to all the innocent souls who were being eaten like crumpets by those monsters.

One man, who was holding the gun and still looking at her in awe muttered something under his breath, so low that if she wasn't as perceptive as she was, she probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Boobs."

Immediately, a punch landed square on his face and North's embarrassed blush covered her countenance. Her usual outfit, regular skinny jeans and a DWMA Death mask belt buckle, and an orange sports bra, was a bit revealing, but she expected a bit more from such famous people. Maybe she should untie her sweater from about her waist instead of just keeping it from colder weather... She shook it off, and looked at the head of the group, a fat pudgy man with an ugly face.

"Now..." she said, touching the edge of the battle axe with her fingers, determined to look as menacing as she could. "Our menu serves only the finest. There is 'Death by decapitation' and the 'Limb off.' Oh, and we have earned 5 stars for our special and delicate 'Torso Slice Through.' Would you like to make your order now?"

The man backed up, shooting a single bullet from the golden gun, one that she easily blocked with Belle, adding a few twirls for flair. She faintly heard the weapon grumble something along the lines of not being a baton, but shrugged it off.

"Alright then..." North lunged, a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Chef's choice!"

~-{POLARIS}-~

North yawned and checked her nails sarcastically as Black Star started to punch her to get the souls that she was about to give to Belle.

"THOSE SOULS BELONG TO US! IT WAS OUR MISSION!"

"We saved your butts." she retorted, holding the red tip of a soul and bouncing it in her hand with delight. "And the rules do say-"

"SCREW THE RULES! I WANT MY SOULS!"

Black Star punched her square in the face, and in her surprise, she dropped the bag of souls into the chasm that had so conveniently happened to be next to the crime lord's mansion.

"Why you-"

Brashness ran through the family, as North completely forgot about the bag, and focused on her younger brother, dodging and landing punches here and there.

Belle face palmed while Tsubaki stared at the bottomless pit with horror. Just as North was about to land an uppercut, her phone rang and she blocked a punch from BlackStar just in time.

"Hey, cut it out! It's Lord Death!"

"How do you know that?" Belle asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at her preciseness when she hadn't even brought out a phone.

"I make sure everyone has a special ringtone. It's Spirit Albarn, but he's Lord Death's weapon, and he has no reason to call me-"

"JUST PICK UP THE PHONE!" Black Star yelled, and she huffed at him before pulling out a black and white phone from her pocket, surprisingly not cracked.

"Hello?"

"MY MAKA, MY BABY MAKA! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO Y-"

"Wrong number." she said immediately, face palming mentally.

"W-What?"

Muffled sounds of "Give me the phone Spirit!" multiple times reached her ears until she heard the loud, booming voice of the owner of DWMA speak into the phone.

Although they usually used mirrors as a way to communicate to Lord Death, Spirit had decided to get a phone so he could talk to his 'precious baby girl' all day every day. She shivered as she remembered how possessive he could be. Lord Death had simply decided to add her number to his phone as well, since they were almost always together anyway.

Beats saying some creepy chant into a mirror any day.

"North, is that you? Be a dear and call me through the nearest mirror."

Never mind.

"Got it. Uno momento, Lordo Deatho," she replied and hung up. She then grabbed BlackStar by the collar and walked to the nearest window.

North opened her mouth and exhaled closely onto the glass, writing Death's number on the door. Unfortunately, her foggy spot wasn't large enough. She exhaled again, and again... and again... and AGAIN...

Finally, she got it right and recited the whole 'Knock on Death's door' crap, and BLAM! Death was looking down at her in amusement as she fumed and motioned to BlackStar, whom she still held in her 'custody.'

"Yeah yeah I screwed up whatever..." he grumbled, then an eager, blindingly egotistical smile lit up his entire face. "Is there any way to speed up this process? What about a mission with more than one soul involved?"

North watched on the sidelines, barely acknowledging the conversation visually, but still listening as she looked closer at her surroundings.

Death City was usually calm and quiet at night, but a loud "DAMN IT SOUL!" rang through the air.

North had just closed her eyes only to snap them open quickly as the loud screech echoed through the city.

"Did you get all that?"

"W-What?"

Through the mirror, she saw a dramatic tear drop on his mask, and he exhaled loudly. "Really, I would expect this from...well, both of you actually. But, you are the mature one out of the two..."

"Wha - Sorry Lord Death. Do you think you can repeat it again?"

"No can do! I've gotta contact my other meisters too, ya know! Maka and Soul are trying to collect a Witch's Soul and I think I hear them calling my name. You'll just have to trust your friends to tell you the truth. Chow!"

A ripple signaled the end of the call, and North stared at it wide eyed. She then stiffened when she felt something poke her right shoulder. As she and BlackStar turned around, she realized it was just Belle and Tsubaki, the former carrying the lost sack of kishin egg souls.

The siblings gaped, but it was BlackStar who began mumbling. "What... when... how...?"

Tsubaki smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her head in a shy way while Belle swing the bag from side to side with a smug smile. "While you guys were busy bickering, I used Tsubaki's chain mode to climb down to the bottom of that crack in the ground, It's not as deep as it looks. I already ate a few of them. I think there are 10 or so in total, since some of them got away to find a witch or whatever. Good luck with that," Belle explained, popping another red soul into her mouth with a gulp.

"We're taking a shortcut and going after the strong soul, the samurai Mifune. He's a bodyguard of the witch Angela and lives in a manor with her not too far from here. Is that correct?" Tsubaki asked, looking at BlackStar for confirmation. North admired her skill of listening in while concentrating on something else when her younger brother nodded with his stupid grin, but soon she drifted into thought. The samurai's name rang a bell in her memory. Mifune... where was that name from? Why was it familiar to her?

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by a certain blue-haired ninja boy.

"Yahoo! Let's go, we don't want to keep that Mifune guy waiting for a big star like me!"

All three remaining parties sweat-dropped as they stared at the BlackStar-shaped dust cloud where BlackStar had been moments before. NorthStar was the first to speak up, a face-palm muffling the sounds. "Andddd there he goes again."

~-{POLARIS}-~

The quadruples were still walking towards their destination, with Belle whining about how her feet were starting to ache, and Black Star telling her to suck it up.

North sighed, rubbing her temples as they all walked up the stairs. Tsubaki let out a loud sigh as they all walked up the stairs. North yawned, her eyes closing as she let out a loud yawn. Her eyes widened when her face made contact with the floor, and she turned her head around to see Black Star rolling on the floor, laughing.

When she stood up, she realized that she had tripped over police tape, one that said 'KEEP OUT' multiple times. It surrounded the perimeter, as well as inside the actual area.

"What the actual f-"

"Hey, North, um...you might want to turn around." Belle said.

North turned around and gasped, as hundreds of kishin eggs wandered about, the sight almost blinding.

"What happened he-"

"Black Star, you don't even have a plan, do you."

"I SO DO HAVE A PLAN! FIRST, I ENTER WITH A DAZZLING ENTRANCE, THEN-"

"In other words, you don't have a plan at all." Tsubaki sighed, a sweat drop appearing on her face. Black Star's expression turned serious as he stared into Tsubaki's eyes, grabbing her small hands into his larger ones. "I promised that I would make you the best damn weapon that Death could ever have, and as a big star, I never go back on my word."

Tsubaki's eyes widened, and she nodded in new-found enthusiasm. "Yeah!"

The duo both whipped their heads around to find Belle gushing, her cheeks a rosy red. "I SHIP YOU TWO SO HARRRRDDD. KYYAAAHH!"

North was too engulfed by the horrific scene to notice the childishness behind her. Although she had soul perception, she had not trained enough to the point where she could pinpoint a single soul in the midst of a hundreds. Unless that was a kishin soul, of course.

She could sense a different soul among all the others. And it seemed as if it were coming closer, and closer...

Her reaction was delayed as a sword came out from the sky, help by a pale hand, connected to a person with light gray hair and dark blue eyes.

She jumped away just in time, but not before she felt a small scrap against her nose, and a bit of her bangs get cut.

She, once again, tripped over the same line, and moved back quickly as yet another sword was thrown her way.

"Belle, transform!"

"Tsubaki, twin sickle mode!"

The two weapons were engulfed in a white light, before landing in their respective meister's hands, as North Star and Black Star both jumped at both sides beside the mysterious man, both watching him closely, and circling him like hawks.

"Who are you?" Black Star questioned, as North assessed him from afar, gauging the multiple swords he carried in police tape, as well as determined his skill level from his stance and accuracy of keeping his defense closed. Oh, and the fact that he was hot did not help her situation in the least.

_'This guy is good, North. Especially if he can you all hot and bothered.'_

_'Shut up, I know.'_ she said through their resonance, holding the battle axe as if it weighed nothing in her small hands.

"Listen well. I am Mifune, a samurai as well as the witch Angela's bodyguard. Any who dares to come after her soul...will die."

Oh crap, even his voice sounded sexy...

_'Hey, snap out of it! I know he's sexy and all, but you've got to get a grip!'_ her weapon said, sensing that she was going off track.

Belle was right, she thought. She needed to concentrate on this battle, it was her top priority.

"Facing a big shot like me makes you realize just how small you are, huh?" BlackStar commented with a smirk as he crouched down, ready to attack. "I can understand that. I used to be so shocked by my own bigness that I couldn't even stand in front of a mirror."

Mifune's eyes narrowed. "You're already dead."

North watched, waiting for an opening as BlackStar lashed Tsubaki's chain toward the samurai. Caught off guard, he was not quick enough to stop the chain sickle from wrapping around his katana and pulling it from his grasp.

However, he thought quickly, jumping into the air and pulling a sword that was stuck into the wall of a broken pillar out and into his hands. As he was about to strike BlackStar, a blur of navy blue and silver lunged forward and kicked him into the wall.

North, now out of her daze, smirked and tossed her head cockily. "You forgot about me? I'm hurt, samurai," she teased, gripping Belle's battle-axe form and swinging it down on Mifune. The samurai lifted his sword, which had remained in his grip despite the blow, jump in time to lock the two weapons.

North glared at the samurai, who glared right back. A tiny blush appeared on North's cheeks. He had blue eyes... very, very pretty blue ey-

"North, tag!"

At the sound of her brother's voice, North immediately broke away from the trance she was in and jumped back. Mifune took in a deep breath and looked at her quizzically, wondering why she had broken away. As he turned his head the other direction he got his answer.

BlackStar was crouched down, holding onto the large shuriken mode of Tsubaki. His eyes were narrowed and his usual grin was replaced by a tight frown. Suddenly, he stood up and outstretched his arm.

"I'm going to cut you into four pieces," the ninja-boy said darkly, and finally threw Tsubaki at the waiting samurai. "So you'll be smaller than me!"

The suspense and epicness of the moment was short lived for the group when Mifune jumped up, stabbing his sword through the hole of Tsubaki's shuriken form and slowing it to a stop.

BlackStar only grinned. "Tsubaki, Smoke Bomb Mode!"

"Yes sir!" was the reply, and Mifune could only let out a confused 'huh?" before he was engulfed in smoke. North and Belle inwardly smirked, having confidence in the assassin meister.

"Hyahaha! Your soul is mine!"

That confidence faded away as the two face-palmed.

"Idiot! You yelled out loud again... You ruined our perfect chance to attack him from behind!" Tsubaki exclaimed in irritation. They were not the only ones to see BlackStar as an idiot at that moment.

"Fool," Mifune muttered as he swung his sword across BlackStar's stomach. Everything was silent as the blue-haired meister fell to the ground on his face and stopped moving.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki shouted and immediately transformed, running to her meister's side. North felt the color drain from her face, her blue-grey eyes wide.

"Bl..ack...star...?" she whispered. At that moment, something in her completely changed. Without even speaking to Belle she grabbed her handle and sprinted toward Mifune's back, shouting a non-understandable war cry as she lunged.

Mifune easily dodged, his eyes widening as he saw the stark resemblance to-

He was not able to finish his thought, as he tried to focus on blocking her attacks, the attacks in which were now fast but uncoordinated, her once graceful dance now turned into a sloppy assault.

Her pupils were dilated to the point where it almost looked as if it meshed in with her bluish gray eyes.

North let out a cry of pain as a sword stabbed through her side, the sword flying right back to Mifune, as if he were a puppeteer and the swords were his puppets.

She cried out and fell to the ground, pressing her back against a ruined pillar. Belle transformed back into her human form, shaking North's aching body.

"Hey! Come on, get up! Stars don't lose like that, and you know that Black Star would kick your ass if you give up! Get up North!"

Her eyes snapped open and she scanned the area, looking for her younger brother. She saw that he was no longer there, and her eyes slowly closed, the loss of blood enough for her to pass out, but not die.

'Damn, this guy is good.'

"Oh shizz, oh shizz. YOU'RE GONNA DIE, UM, UM..." Belle started to freak out, and pressed her wounds, hyperventilating.

"Y-You're gonna be okay! I-I think..."

Although North was still conscious, she could hear the sound of Mifune's footsteps coming closer, as if to inspect her wounds. Belle hissed at him and changed her left arm into an axe, waving it around to dissuade him from coming any closer, but it did no good, and he continued walking towards the duo.

North, though her side pained her so, she stood up shakily, using Belle as her leverage.

"Be-Belle..." she choked, blood spilling out of her mouth onto the ground. She stared into his dark blue eyes, and he stared back emotionless, raising an eyebrow at her determination.

"You remind me a lot of someone I used to know...White Star his name was."

Using her axe as lever, and although her body was shaking from the lack of blood, and it was slowly coming to a stop, she still managed a glare towards her enemy, spitting out blood dramatically before turning back to look at him.

"You don't have the right to say his name." she whispered, painfully, but surely, getting into her usual battle stance.

"There is much humor in that statement, considering the fact that he was one of the most vile of men living on this earthly plane."

"You're one to talk." she hissed, swaying towards the side, but catching herself just before she tripped.

"You're losing a lot of blood. At this rate, you'll pass out. Then what use will you be?"

_'He's right.'_ Belle said through their resonance. _'Your body can't withstand any more blood loss. You need to cover up that wound before it gets infected! You know how Nygus is when you get hurt! She'll have our heads if she sees you bleeding like this! Just let it go.'_

_'Yeah, yeah...whatever'_ she responded.

She saw something moving in the shadows, and smirked to herself, her bloody, plump lip curling into a smile.

"Seriously, is it old age or what? You keep forgetting things," she teased. The samurai narrowed his eyes, then they widened in realization.

Before he could respond, a preteen body slammed into his side, releasing his soul wavelength on Mifune, causing him to collapse.

"Tag~" North chimed.

Belle changed back into her human form, to catch her meister just in time before she fell. She threw Black Star a smile and two big thumbs up before her eyes closed, and she fell into an unconscious sleep.

***waves from bomb shelter***

**Yeah yeah, I KNOW that I've had two fanfictions that I've started and abandoned. Trust me, I know. But this time is different! My bestie, KittyIchigo1, is watching me write this and sometimes joining in, so I have motivation to keep going! Plus, I already have a lot planned out. HOWEVER comma, I won't update once a week. Too much pressure, then I end up making some sloppy attempt and posting it five minutes before it would be considered late.**

**So yeah, SOUL EATER! Awesome show. If you're confused about the lines, I'm taking it from the manga, not the anime adaption. I plan on following the manga, except for the fact that (SPOILER ALERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT) Mifune doesn't die in this fanfiction.**

**Also, I already have a love interest (canon character) for Belle, but it won't be as big of a romance until later, since he shows up later in the series. I'll let you take a few guesses :3**

**Cya next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

North had known that her brother was fine. It took a lot more than that dainty little nudge to knock him unconscious. She knew that little tidbit from trial and error.

She also knew that the slight twitching of his hands was Morse Code. Buying him time to give his message, North stilled and her face fell to that of disbelief, adding a hint of grief in her mouth, which was cracked open, as a finishing touch.

"Bl... ack... Star...?" the meister had mumbled quietly. Those words showed that she had translated his message. It was a simple word. Distract.

So she went on her rampage, making her moves sloppy to give Mifune extra confidence in his abilities. That would make it so much more satisfying when her brother completely crushed him.

The extremity of the wound was of course an accident. It hurt like hell, but it did the trick. She distracted Mifune enough and even partially guilted him into conversation. That was a plus- totally worth a stab wound.

Belle did a good job of acting, too. To North, Belle resembled a porcelain doll. She was so small and delicate. She was quiet in her emotions, giving small smiles when she was happy rather than a hug. It was a huge improvement since they met, though. Honestly, Belle was the complete opposite of BlackStar.

The pain of her wound was, in summary, completely worth it. She had a conversation with a hot guy, regardless of the fact that it was him that gave her the stab wound- We all have our flaws, after all. She finally got Belle to practice her acting- they never got to practice since Belle had left elementary school the minute she was old enough to go to the DWMA- and she saw that overconfident asshole(/hot guy) get utterly pounded by her brother seconds before falling unconscious.

Speaking of unconsciousness...

North let out a barely audible groan as her grey eyes opened. Instantly, they snapped closed again. She recognized the overly bright lighting of the infirmary easily. She reopened her eyes, much more cautious, and allowed them to adjust.

"Awake?" she heard a quiet voice ask. She recognized the fuzzy blob next to her cot as Belle with that evidence- her question was short and sweet. Nothing unnecessary added. She had a somewhat blank expression, but there was a bit of darkness under her blue eyes, which had dulled in color from lack of sleep. Though she didn't have a worried expression, North knew from her appearance that her weapon had been keeping watch for quite a while without resting.

Not trusting her own voice, North simply nodded and gave a weak smile. Belle returned it with a twitch of her lips.

A familiar ashy-blonde nurse walked into view, holding a clipboard. Her hair was cropped, though the front was long enough to braid together and rest on her chest.

"Ah, North! You've finally woken up, have you? It's been a week." The nurse, Medusa, glanced at her clipboard. "You haven't been getting enough sleep, so your body took the opportunity to catch you up while you recovered."

North nodded in understanding and sat up, wincing in pain. Her side ached, but other than that was pretty good. Medusa was an amazing nurse, and she had enjoyed every time she was assigned to assist her.

"Careful," Belle chided quietly, a flicker of worry appearing in her eyes, which had brightened considerably since she first woke up. It seemed that the fatigue had all but melted away.

Medusa pursed her lips thoughtfully, then smiled. "Ah! Lord Death summoned you to the Death Room- he wanted you to come as soon as you woke up after I assured him that you could walk. Apparently BlackStar and Tsubaki on a special mission with Maka and her weapon."

"Got it, doc. Thanks for the..." she trailed off, unsure of what to refer to it as, so she just motioned to her almost non-existent wound. Without warning, Belle gripped her arm and practically threw her out of bed.

"WOAH! Dammit, Belle! Just cuz I think your strength is useful in battle does not mean you can use it on me without warning!" the meister shouted, steadying herself. Other than her most recent scar, which caused her side to feel a bit strange, she felt fine. North realized that she was still in her usual clothing, and smiled. The wound hadn't been near her low jeans or sports' bra (though it had left an unsatisfying, gaping hole through her sweater, which had been tied around her waist) so they hadn't changed her clothing this time.

"Sorry," came the soft reply, but this time North could see a small smirk on her face, a look too devious to seem like it belonged.

"Come on, Lord Death's waiting," she grumbled. Whining wouldn't get her anywhere.

"'Kay."

~-{POLARIS}-~

Oh, this was _perfect_.

North was basically rolling across the floor of the Death Room, laughter shaking her to the core. Belle stood nearby with Spirit and Lord Death, who were at least attempting to cover up their amusement at the predicament Lord Death had put Maka, Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki into.

Not ten minutes before, the group of four had arrived at the graveyard which held Sid's grave. Since North and Belle were already filled in, they felt no grief for the loss. However, Maka's reaction to the consequences of failing was absolutely priceless. At least in North's somewhat sadistic opinion.

She stood up in time to see the battle finally begin, and was relatively surprised by BlackStar's protective instincts when he blocked the first attack, which was aimed for the ever oblivious Maka. Her grey eyes turned to peer at Belle, who watched the battle without much reaction, though her own eyes flashed every so often. To North, it was obvious that she predicted most of the moves several seconds before they happened.

She turned back to the battle only for a certain son of Lord Death to stroll into the Death Room, two teenage blondes at his heels.

"Hey Kid! What's up?" North exclaimed, immediately getting the short shinigami into a headlock with one arm and ruffling his perfect hair with her fist. Belle approached Liz and Patty and began to speak quietly with them.

"NorthStar, you're ruining my symmetry! Not to mention your bangs are not symmetrical at all! _AGAIN!_" Kid shrieked in response. He flailed for a few minutes before North finally let him go, and Belle began quietly picking at his hair to restore some amount of its perfection. The shinigami gave her a nod of appreciation.

That was how Death the Kid joined the crowd watching Maka and BlackStar attempt to capture (or re-kill...?) Sid with the help of their weapons. It was hilarious to watch them attempt to take down the 3 star meister, and North could tell he was going easy on them. When Sid wanted to, he could be worse than that samu- No. Bad North.

Turning away from the mirror that the others stared intently at, North began to walk out of the Death Room, only to feel a firm yet gentle grip on her wrist. She looked back to meet Belle's questioning eyes.

"I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back in a bit," she assured her weapon, and the blonde nodded and let go of her wrist. North continued walking, her navy blue ponytail swaying behind her.

North walked through the empty halls of the academy, deep in thought. She looked back on the fight between her, BlackStar and Mifune the samurai. She buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. "UGH! I am not some blushing schoolgirl!" she groaned.

"You don't seem like the type to talk to yourself. Guess my observation skills need to be worked on after all."

North whipped her head around to meet a certain samurai's blue eyes. She had unconsciously found her way to the training forests behind the DWMA. Looking around, she figured that she was quite a long way from the Death Room she had started at.

Mifune stood in front of her, his arms crossed with an indifferent expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but North held up her hand. "Two questions. How and why?"

He looked at her like it was obvious, then faltered. "I'm not actually sure how no one has sensed our souls, yet... but I wanted to check on how you were doing. It's been a week, after all, but no one will shut up about the assistant teacher from the DWMA who isn't waking up."

"EH? A week?!" she exclaimed, vaguely remembering Ms. Medusa mentioning it before. She hadn't really been listening. North paused and blushed as she processed the other half of the sentence. They had come to check up on her.

Wait. They?

"Mifuunneee!"

A blur of color appeared through the bushes and latched onto Mifune's back. Once it was still, North identified it as a little girl with a tall frog-like hat. She felt her jaw slack. "THAT'S Angela?"

Said witch stuck her tongue out at the sound of her name and Mifune nodded quietly. North now understood why Tsubaki still wasn't a Death Scythe.

"Fu-Fu, I wanna playyy!" Angela exclaimed. Mifune patted her head good-naturedly and turned back to North.

"You should get back to the academy. They might come looking for you and that could never end well."

North nodded her head and brushed her blue bangs out of her eyes. She turned and began to walk away, but paused as if to ask one last question.

Mifune gave a small smile. "I'll stick around."

The girl smiled back. "Cya around, then..." the smile became a smirk. "Fu-Fu."

North was about 80% sure that Mifune growled as she walked away.

~-{POLARIS}-~

"HYYAA!"

The double sided battleaxe that was Belle in weapon form sliced through the neck of their latest target, guided by North's grip on her metal pole. North smirked as the Kishin Egg's body practically evaporated and left only a glowing soul behind, tainted red. Belle wasted no time plucking it from the air and swallowing it whole.

The meister brushed the sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath. Her hand ghosted across the scar on her side. Lord Death, Spirit and Medusa all wanted her to stay and recover. The 'mission' involving Sid and Stein would have been enough entertainment, but North wasn't the type to make excuses to stay out of work. As soon as she had gotten back from the forest and her meeting with Mifune, she went straight to the teacher's section of the job board and chose a relatively simple job in Arizona. All she had to do was catch a cheap plane to cross the border with Belle- who was used to North's low travelling standards and thus was not bothered- and do some research at a library. The target was good at covering his tracks... too good. It didn't take long to find his accomplice (his wife. No surprise there.) and discover who the next target would be.

"Tch. Starting over is irritating," Belle commented quietly, having just swallowed the soul. North nodded grumpily in response. Lord Death hadn't taken well to the fact that North had put herself in harm's way so BlackStar could land some good hits. He confiscated their souls as a standard punishment to try and convince them not to do a similar plan in the future. Yeah, right.

The meister sighed and clasped her hands behind her head. A wide smile similar to BlackStar's cocky grin stretched across her face. "Well, our plane doesn't get here for..." she pulled her phone from her pocket and turned it on to check the time. "...5 hours, so we totally have time to kill. I hear this town has an epic mall, sooo..." North trailed off, smiling expectantly at Belle. The battleaxe stared with a monotone expression for several seconds, then hung her head and nodded.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

Belle rolled her crystal blue eyes as North hugged her. Any normal 13-year-old would have fallen to the ground from the weight, even if North was pretty light concerning that she ate healthily as a meister, but Belle was no ordinary girl. Her stance was always ready for any attack, her weight always balanced, and so the tackle was like a fly buzzing on her shoulder.

"Will the mall be open?"

North stiffened at her weapon's question. The logic was sound- it was around 2 in the morning and not much was open, but she had total faith in the shopping industry. "Pfft, it'll be fine. Better than sleeping for five hours, right?" The meister replied and began to walk down the street as if she hadn't just killed an infamous murderer. Belle let out one last sigh, but returned to North's side like always.

**Chapter two is out! I had fun with this chapter. It's much shorter than the previous one, but I didn't realize that until I uploaded it onto , so that was a big surprise that I'm really sorry about. I'll make the next chapter extra long in the spirit of Christmas!**

**Anyway, I'm missing out on the love, guys! Where are my reviews? I'm hurt. Special thanks to Ynot7 for my very first (and only) review! It means a lot to me.**

**First one to correctly guess Belle's love interest gets virtual cookies and a shoutout! Oh, and possibly a cameo if they have a Soul Eater OC. **


	3. Chapter 3

***waves* Heyyyyy~ I'm back! I decided that I should proooobably update, since I didn't do much during Winter Break. Happy Holidays, by the way. OH! Speaking of holidays, I didn't make a Christmas chapter because we're literally still setting up. Maybe one of these days, I'll make Christmas-in-April or some crap, but for now, we're still in the caterpillar days. Look forward to a Christmas-colored butterfly!**

**This chapter is just kind of a filler, setting up for the next few, so keep your pants on. Nothing special. Sorry.**

**OH! I keep forgetting the disclaimer. I don't own Soul Eater. Or do I?**

**...**

**Nope.**

"But Belle-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Bellleeeee-"

"I don't _do_ pink."

North pouted and shook the pink blouse from where she held it by its hanger for emphasis. Belle stood in front of her near the entrance to the clothing store they were currently exploring in the mall, her arms crossed and a firm, monotone resolve in her blue eyes and pursed lips.

Seeing that this was an argument she had no way of winning fairly, the meister let out a defeated sigh and hung the article of clothing in question back up on the metal bar with the other five hundred or so copies. They had gone for the cheapest looking place to try and save what little budget they had from North's low teaching salary, but North had to admit that now that she took a second look at the blouse she had previously fell in love with...

"Now that I look at it again, it is pretty ugly."

Belle's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "How poetic," she whispered, then proceeded to walk out of the store back into the main trafficway of the mall.

"Jeez, don't go all deep on... me... Belle..." North trailed off. She had scrambled to catch up to her younger weapon, but as she left the store her grey eyes subconsciously surveyed the store across the way. Inside the store, at 2:30 in the morning, was a certain samurai and another certain kiddy witch, who was bouncing around with a basket of merchandise.

"Hey Belle, do you mind checking out the food court real quick? I want to check out more of these stores, and it'd save time..." she trailed off, her grey eyes watering and forming a deadly comparison to the begging expression of a puppy. She didn't have to put so much effort, really. Belle had already started walking.

As soon as her weapon turned the corner, North jogged toward the other store, waving wildly. "Mifune!"

Mifune's head snapped up, as if searching for danger, but he immediately recognized the navy-haired meister currently running toward them and simply rolled his eyes. That is, until she tripped and almost fell on their shopping cart.

The samurai immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest to allow her to regain her balance. North was a blushing mess at that and began to stutter. Realizing that he had yet to let go of her wrist, he did so and turned away. North smiled- was that a itty bitty bit of color on his cheeks?

She quickly snapped out of her sly stupor, however, when she saw the offending items in their cart. She held up one of the shirts, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Please, please, _please_ tell me that you aren't actually going to buy these abominations!"

The look on Mifune's face was an answer of its own.

NorthStar groaned and heaved the pile out of the cart, tossing it onto a display table (Which earned her a glare from the employees). She effortlessly hoisted Angela onto her shoulder as she had seen Mifune do, enjoying her adorable squeal of delight, and guided the cart around the store.

"Now, Angela, remember: Black and white can go with any color," she instructed while searching a display.

"Sooo, black and red?" Angela asked while holding up two items of those colors.

"Yes," North replied, and threw them into the cart.

"Black and yellow?" More items.

"Yes." Into the cart.

"White and red?" More items.

"Yep." Into the cart.

"White and blue?" More items.

"Especially with panties."

That snapped Mifune out of his daze. "Why on earth does underwear color matter?!" he shouted uncharacteristically. The two girls froze and slowly turned to look at him with deadpan expressions, and the samurai decided that for once, he didn't want to know.

Exactly one dozen articles of clothing stuffed into the cart later, and the group was waiting in line for checkout. Suddenly, something sparked in North's mind.

"Why exactly are you in a _mall?_! What if a different meister-weapon team had found you! You could have both been attacked!" she exclaimed. Mifune just stared at her blankly and pointed to the cloak around Angela's shoulders.

"Someone owed me a favor and got that cloak to perform a subconscious Soul-Protect."

North was silent for a moment before replying. "Oh," she stated simply, turning in time for the last person in front of them to retreat from the store. As she began transferring items from the cart to the counter with the help of Angela, Mifune's entire body went rigid with realization.

Why had he told her that? The meister was obviously dedicated to her duty- it would not be at all difficult for her to simply run out of the store and give that information to Lord Death personally. Mifune beat himself mentally, scolding himself for being so _stupid..._ Why was he trusting someone this easily?

"-ifune? Earth to Mifune!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and swatted away North's hand, irked by how she was waving it in front of his face like a small child. He already had one of those in his live, and he did not need another, despite loving children so much. "What?"

North let out a sigh, her fist resting on her hip. "I was asking if you had a new place to stay. We found your old place really easily- please tell me you were trying to make it visible, because if you weren't, you're really, really ba-"

"No, we don't have another base," the samurai cut her off, irritated again. Angela giggled.

North's grey eyes widened, then she blinked. "Oh," she repeated, then smirked. "Well, good thing we're on good terms, huh? I've got just the place for you. Meet me outside Death City at 10 tomorrow night, and cover up your hair, face, and the entirety of Angela-" Mifune let out a snort. "- and I'll guide you to a... secret place."

"Why should I trust you?" Mifune answered, a single eyebrow raised.

"Because you just told me the secret of how Angela's soul is concealed and I didn't run away to tell Lord Death."

"...Fair enough."

Suddenly North stiffened and shoved at Mifune's chest. He barely shifted, but eyed her in confusion. "Hide, hide, hide! GO! Quick!" she was rambling quietly. He got the hint- many meisters had soul perception. Mifune even had a minor ability, but he saw it as instinct. The samurai grabbed Angela and crouched behind a display.

"North."

Mifune went rigid and covered Angela's mouth as a somewhat familiar voice called NorthStar's name. It was a quiet, somewhat monotone voice, yet had the traces of femininity and youth to it. North's weapon.

"Yay, you're back! I was just finishing up- this store is a big let-down. So what's in the food court?" North exclaimed, steering her indifferent weapon out of the store. She continued to interrogate the girl, but paused during her reply and gave Mifune a point look.

He sighed- he and Angela didn't have that much to lose, right?

~-{POLARIS}-~

"I'm back~!" North exclaimed as she walked into the Death Room. "Have Maka and my wittle baby brudder finished getting trolled by my favorite zombie parent and mad scientist yettt?"

A flash of light blue lunged at her and tackled North to the ground. As he landed, the blur was identified as BlackStar. "YOU FUCKING _KNEW!" _he roared.

They began to wrestle. He grabbed her arm and pulled it back, only for her to flip him around and get him into a choke hold. He kicked her backwards in the shin, causing her to collapse, but she instantly flayed out her legs and tripped him, sending the boy to the ground as well. They continued like this for quite a while.

Neither were putting much actual effort into it. Both siblings and all watching them knew that BlackStar wasn't fighting for real- he wouldn't do that to his sister- only trying to defuse his anger and frustration regarding their mission and the fact that he lost to Stein.

"Tooootally! I felt like I shouldn't hurt your pride much more, so I skipped out halfway through your graveyard adventure~! Oooooh, did you use your soul wavelength and give him a grand old surprise?"

"North," Belle stated quietly.

NorthStar paused in her wrestling, easily getting her brother into a lock and glanced at her weapon, who was standing nearby, closer to the guillotines. Belle was not looking at her meister, but straight forward. She was pointing at Lord Death, Spirit, and the man beside him.

The _undead_ man beside him.

Instantly her brother was tossed away, providing a small grunt which she promptly ignored, and the blue-haired meister stood. She walked calmly toward the three men, staring at them with shadowed grey eyes. To them, it looked more like she was stalking her prey than walking over to make nice conversation, but she wasn't going over for all three. No, she walked directly toward her undead, adoptive father and raised her hand.

_SLAP!_

"You fucking DIED! How could you leave me like that?! Both of us?! You promised that you would always be there! When Lord Death told me, I felt like I was going to die, too! You _promised!_" she shouted, shaking with sheer rage.

Sid was silent, though his head was slightly turned from the impact of North's slap. Her bangs covered her eyes as she spoke, but after a moment she looked up and sniffled shakily. In the next moment, she was hugging her father, face buried in his shirt, which was quickly turning damp from her sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around his daughter. They slowly sunk to the ground. "I'm so, so sorry..."

The room was silent except for his apologies and her tears.

**So...**

**That's that.**

**It was fun to write, and I tried to lengthen it a bit, but it ended up seeming stupid so I left it as it was. If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know, okay? R&R!**


End file.
